


We Need A Human Touch

by trulybliss



Series: Touch [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, Hemipenis, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Shapeshifting, The Dark Sides - Freeform, Violent Sex, but only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulybliss/pseuds/trulybliss
Summary: Set directly after SvS before DWITDeceit is pissed. Remus knows if he plays his cards right, his night could end up quite interesting indeed.Content warnings in the beginning notes.





	We Need A Human Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings:
> 
> This is a hate sex scene.  
There are non-con themes in the form of roleplay, but both characters are written as consenting adults.  
What the heck did we establish this whole shapeshifting thing for if we're never going to use it?

Deceit had returned to the subconscious in the most foul mood. The trial had not gone nearly as smoothly as he wanted it to. If the light sides would just listen for once they might realize that not everything is so black and white. Thomas wasn’t going to get anywhere in life if he stood by never doing anything for himself. And if he was happy just being the person to support everyone else around him, fine. But that wasn’t the reality of their situation. He stripped off his cape and threw it unceremoniously on the ground.

“Tough day at the office, dear?” Remus’s put on a fake simpering voice as he lazily watched Deceit from the couch. 

“Your brother is the most aggravating self-sacrificing idiot in the whole of Thomas.”

“Well, yeah?” he replied, taking a sip from the wine glass full of a blue liquid that smelled suspiciously of mint. 

“Are you drinking mouthwash?” 

“Maybe.” 

“You know what …” Deceit shook his head and disappeared into the kitchen returning with a tall glass full of amber liquid. 

“Ooh breaking out the bourbon, you must be in a real mood,” he laughed at Deceit downing almost half the glass in one go, shaking his head and grimacing at the burn. He heaved a long suffering sigh as he dropped into one of the moth-eaten armchairs bracketing the worn out couch. Remus loved when Deceit got like this. No fake air of nonchalance. No pretending for the sake of appearance. It’s not that he wanted Deceit to be unhappy. Quite the opposite in fact. But if he played his cards right, well his night could end up quite interesting indeed. 

“So I take it we won’t be going to the callback?” he asked, feigning ignorance. “I can’t say I’m surprised. I bet I could probably guess Patton’s reasoning word for word.” Cleaning his throat dramatically he sang out “I’m Morality and I’m here to say, your opinions are wrong in a major way.” earning a smirk from his scaly friend. 

“Your closer than you think.” Deceit scoffed taking another drink. 

“Yeah well it’s not like I haven’t heard it before.”

He thought back to the day he’d officially been made to leave the mind palace. Something he’d drawn had gotten Thomas in trouble and Patton would not risk it again. He’d begged not to go, clinging to Roman as he cried, promised to be good. That had been a lie obviously, it wasn’t in his nature to be good, at least not the kinda good Patton would deem acceptable. But then Deceit found him, brought him to their little crumbling home. He never stifled Remus’ whims and would go as far as praise him for thinking outside the box. Maybe he was just happy to no longer be alone, maybe he actually did like Remus’ creations. It didn’t really matter which, because Deceit kept him safe and never made him feel wrong for just existing. 

“It’s not like it’s bad to want things.” Deceit hissed glaring at his empty glass. “Fuck him!” 

Remus smirked, he knew his part in their game, and it was time to make his move. “And what do you want?” he cooed standing up and stalking over to Deceit, each move deliberate. 

Once he was standing over him he leaned down caging him in with an arm on each side of the chair. Their faces were inches apart and he was staring directly into mismatched eyes. “Tell me and I’ll make it yours.” 

Deciet’s eyes hardened as a wicked smirk spread across his face. “Patton.” 

Remus leaned back, rolling his neck as he allowed the persona to slip over him. Baby blue polo, cardigan, khakis and thick framed glasses replacing his own attire while his own features softened to match Patton’s more doughy and freckled appearance. Rocking back on his heels he giggled softly “Hey there, kiddo. I’m sorry about today, but you really should just listen to me.”

Deceit growled, shooting a hand out and grabbing him by the cardigan. “You’re not sorry, but you will be.” 

He’d been on his knees, hands tied behind his back as he mouthed at Deceit through his trousers. He’d been sucking and licking him to hardness through the fabric long enough that he’d made quite the impressive wet spot. Dragging his tongue along the line of one of Deciet’s hard cocks he peered up over his glasses making eye contact. It wasn’t hard to imagine the little pathetic look he would give, begging to be released. Remus delighted in the angry glare he received in return.

“What, is this not fun for you?” Remus pouted and rested his cheek on Deceit’s thigh. “You wouldn’t shut up earlier and now you want to play coy?” 

Deceit caught him under the chin and stroked a gloved thumb across his lower lip. “I have a better use for that mouth, anyway.” 

A flick of his wrist was all Deceit needed to rid himself of his trousers, freeing both of his cocks. Remus salavated at the sight of both dicks, flushed and erect, he couldn’t wait to get his mouth on them. 

Deceit roughly threaded his gloved fingers through ‘Patton’s’ curly locks and pushed him closer until he was pressing the head of one of his dicks past his lips. Giving him a tentative look Remus feebly suckled at the tip. He must have been paying too much attention to Deceit’s face, he didn’t even notice the hand that sliding around to the back of his head until he was being forced forward, his nose was pressed against wiry hair. His throat convulsed around the thick intrusion and his lungs burned for air, but dutifully he sucked his lips over his teeth to prevent any painful scraping. 

Deceit pulled him by the hair off long enough for him to pull in a shuddering breath before pushing him back down. The pace he set was brutal, fucking as deep as he could into his throat, his other dick smearing fluid on the apple of his cheek as he bobbed next to it. Remus allowed himself to relax into the mind numbing pleasure of being used. He could focus on only the small details, like the burn in his jaw or stinging on his scalp, while Deceit was in charge. Saliva was dripping down his chin, distantly he could imagine what a mess he looked like. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he was being pulled completely off and held in place. Deceit was looking down on him smuggly, his breath barely labored. He grasped his neglecting dick and slid the head across his lips. 

“Look at you,” he hissed, “look at you! You’re pathetic. You bitch and moan about what’s right but you’re so desperate for someone else to be in charge.” 

Remus’ head reeled to the side, pain blooming across the side of his face. Turning back Deceit had his hand raised to strike again.

“You want everything your way, and refuse to believe anyone else could be right. You were always like that, all passion no respect.” His hand flew down striking Remus again. He could tell from the burn in his cheek that it was red, but it wouldn’t hurt to let his disguise exaggerate the scene a bit. He looked back again, tears welling up and sliding down a quickly purpling bruise. 

“You’re a needy little bitch and you’re going to realize that one day when they turn on you.” 

Deceit threw Remus backwards onto the grimy floor and he felt the binding on his wrists vanish.

“Undress.” He barked. Remus moved to stand when a kicked out foot and knocked him back down. “Did I say you could stand, bitch? You keep your ass on the ground where you belong and undress.” Maybe it was overkill but he let himself shake as he tried to hold back sobs and slowly peeled off Patton’s clothes. 

Once completely naked he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face, waiting for his next instruction. He felt Deceit settle to the ground in front of him a gloved hand cup his cheek and lift his face up. Remus looked up into his mismatched eyes and recognized the silent question he was asking. He let the corner of his mouth tick up and rested his head into Deceit’s palm for a moment. He was as green as pond scum clinging to a bloated corpse. 

Deceit pulled Patton’s legs apart and pressed him back to the ground as he crawled over him. Remus felt his cock brush against skin and shivered. 

“Beg me.” he whispered and Remus whimpered, shaking his head. He smiled and grasped Remus’ dick and squeezed just a little too tightly. He couldn’t help the keen that bubbled up out of his throat. 

Deceit smirked and began jacking him off. He gloves were dry and coarse against his skin as he pulled roughly at his dick. He writhed under the treatment, hands scrambling for purchase in the threadbare rug. 

“Oh come now Pattycakes, it’s only polite to say please.” he was weak or Patton was weak maybe, all he knew was that he needed more, now. 

“Please!” He whined. Deceit chuckled before pressing the heads of both of his cocks against his hole. He felt himself loosen and the warmth of lube sliding in him. He wasn’t sure if he had done that, but probably not. Deceit often chided him for not prepping himself in scenes like this. 

And then he was sliding in painfully slow. Remus gasped and arched into Deceit as he finally got to the good part. Once he was fully seated, balls deep, he held still. 

“Noooooo,” Remus whined “Please.” 

“Please what?” he whispered, and it often baffled Remus how Deceit could maintain control over himself in moments like this. 

“Please moveee. I need more.” 

“Greedy slut.” Deceit laughed as he pulled out and hammered back in. He bent both of Patton’s knees up and leveraged himself to be able to pound deep and hard into his body. Every thrust shaking high pitched gasps and groans from them both. 

He felt one of his legs falling to the side as a gloved hand wrapped around his throat and gripped tight. He could barely pull in enough air to gasp back out, his mouth hanging open. He wondered if this was what it felt like to burn alive. His lungs were on fire and his skin tingled acutely aware of every sensation. He could feel the sweet sweet ache of his release building in his gut, or maybe it was death, either would be fine. Suddenly his lungs were full again and his vision whited out as he screamed, splattering cum between them. 

When he came back around Deceit was panting, fucking him through his release and quickly aproaching his own. He whimpered a little and batted wide eyes up at him. 

“No.” He gasped, looking Remus in the eyes. “You.” 

Remus smiled stupidly wide and in a blink let his appearance return. Deceit gasped and those carefully cool walls slid away, his thrusts losing rhythm and finally letting go hissing out a breath through clenched teeth. Once he was done pumping out his last few thrusts. Remus clenched around him, trying to milk every drop from him as Deceit shuddered above him. He wrapped his arms around him and urged Deceit down to rest on top of him while he caught his breath. 

Deceit pressed his sweaty forehead against Remus’ and smiled. “Thank you.” he whispered, pressing their lips firmly together. Remus smiled and carded his fingers through his hair, softly scritching at his scalp. 

“My pleasure,” he hummed. 

He could feel Deceit soften and slip out, his semen slowing dribbling between his cheeks. Deceit would want to clean him up soon. Double check that he wasn’t hurt and had enjoyed himself. But for now Deceit nuzzled his face into Remus’ neck as they both basked in the afterglow. 

Remus smiled to himself as he looked down at his little snake. He owed his brother and his friends a little visit, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, you cannot convince me that no one in the mind palace is shapeshifting for sex. Especially Remus and Deceit lol. 
> 
> If you liked it let me know  
[Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/B0B4ZOJT)


End file.
